Jiminy Cricket
Jiminy Cricket is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest star Raphael Sbarge and co-star Adam Young, and is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Archie Hopper. Jiminy Cricket is based on the Talking Cricket from the children's novel, The Adventures of Pinocchio, and on the character of the same name from the Disney film, Pinocchio. History Many years later, the seven dwarves ask Jiminy for help because of Snow White's destructive turn in her life as she had become cold and cruel because of drinking Rumplestiltskin's forgetting potion. When he presents himself to Snow White, she expresses disgust at the sight of "vermin" and tries to swat him away. Though Jiminy tries to be the voice of reason, he indirectly gives her the idea to kill the Evil Queen. After Snow White ties Prince Charming to a tree so he doesn't get in the way of her mission, Jiminy loosens his bonds by chewing through the rope. In the nick of time, Prince Charming then stops Snow White's arrow from hitting the Queen and restores her to her old self with true love's kiss. Sometime during the war with the Evil Queen, Snow White toasts her allies in honor of her stepmother's birthday, whom she hopes will spend the rest of her birthdays never finding her. Within her castle, Regina sees this and begins crushing Snow White's heart. At once, Snow White stands up, seemingly feeling the pain of her beating heart being squeezed. The more pressure Regina puts on the heart, the more frantically Snow White unravels the knotting of her layered clothes, hoping to alleviate the pressure on her chest. When Snow White reaches the last layer and pulls on her shirt collar, Jiminy flies out from beneath the fabric and falls onto the table. The dwarves roar in laughter over this, before a tipsy Jiminy attempts to stand up, only to sway dizzily. From this, Regina realizes the heart she has is not Snow White's, and that someone switched it out. Following Snow White and Prince Charming's capture of the Evil Queen, which ends the war, the war council discusses what to do with her. Jiminy advises Snow White to consider killing the Evil Queen since she will never change from her dark ways. Snow White doesn't want to, but the other war council members agree the Evil Queen must be punished for her crimes, and sentence her to death. At the public execution, Jiminy watches the former Queen give her last, scathing words to everyone before being blindfolded as the Blue Fairy fires multiple arrows at him. Just before the arrows touch the Queen, Snow White calls the execution off. On the night Snow and Charming learn the prophecy about their unborn daughter Emma and the Queen's Dark Curse, Snow makes a wish to help Emma have a happy ending, which the Blue Fairy grants by causing everyone to break out into song. The next morning, Jiminy is with Geppetto and his adoptive son Pinocchio in their woodwork shop, where Geppetto sings about Pinocchio helping him build a toy and how proud of him he is. Jiminy then happily chimes in with his own cricket singing. By the following day, everyone forgets that they ever sung, as the Blue Fairy intended it to be this way to ensure all the songs stay safe for Emma's sake. On one day, Jiminy is subjected to a prank by Pinocchio when he is tied inside a cuckoo clock, causing him to pop out whenever the clock chimes on the hour. Pinocchio finds it humorous, but quickly shows remorse to the Blue Fairy since she told him before he can only stay human by being good. Bringing news of the Queen's curse, the Blue Fairy asks for Geppetto's help by telling him of an enchanted tree, much like the one Pinocchio was fashioned from, which could save them. She shows them the tree states it can save two people and tells them about the plan to bring a pregnant Snow to a land without magic so she can guide her daughter, who will be the Savior of the curse. Geppetto worries and questions what will happen to Pinocchio since he was not always a real boy, but the Blue Fairy cannot answer his question because magic works differently in that land. He agrees to build the wardrobe only if he can save Pinocchio, which Jiminy objects to. Instead, Geppetto angrily states that Jiminy can never repay his debt for what he did to his parents, but can start by staying out of his business. At yet another council meeting, Jiminy suggests they should battle against the Evil Queen's curse, but this subject is dropped once the Blue Fairy parades in with the enchanted tree as Geppetto offers to carve a magic wardrobe out of it so Snow White, while still pregnant, can journey to another world and be unaffected by the curse. When the Dark Curse is enacted and quickly spreading throughout the land, the Blue Fairy comes to Geppetto again and tells him to forget their deal, and since Snow White is currently in early labor, both mother and daughter must go through the wardrobe together. She stresses the child must have a mentor in the new land, but Geppetto disregards what the Blue Fairy says, and makes preparations to send his son through the wardrobe first. As a farewell, Jiminy warns Pinocchio to watch out for temptation in this new world. }} Faced with the threat of the Wicked Witch, Snow White and Prince Charming discover from the Good Witch of the South, Glinda, that their only hope of defeating her is with Emma's magic. Thus, Snow White casts another curse to take everyone back to Storybrooke so she can find Emma. Before it comes into effect, the Wicked Witch intervenes by adding a forgetting potion that will cause all to lose their memories of the last year in the Enchanted Forest. The curse then engulfs everyone, including Jiminy, and returns them to Storybrooke. }} Family ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *Jiminy Cricket is featured in the title card for "Heart of Darkness"File:116Title.PNG and "The Stranger".File:120Title.png *Jiminy speaks into an old gramophone which translates his voice from cricket to English.Once Upon a Time: The Complete First Season: Audio Commentary for "Pilot" *Because Jiminy's wish was to help Geppetto with the challenges he will face throughout his life, Jiminy "will live as many years as he needs to help him." |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The on-set replacement for Jiminy Cricket is an image that is affixed to a stick or a stand. This gives the actor an appropriate eye line for the scene, and for the VFX team to create the CG character in the correct spot.http://abc.go.com/shows/once-upon-a-time/news/production-blog/20130429-dale-ogre *Morgan Roff was cast as Teenage Jiminy for the episode "That Still Small Voice", but his scenes were deleted during post-production. However, he can still be seen in behind the scenes photos for the episode. *Jiminy Cricket was originally going to appear in part one of the Season Four finale, but had to be written out due to the budget and time constraints. In the episode script, he lands on Snow White's shoulder during Isaac's interrogation, and advises her not to kill Isaac immediately, but torture him for information first. Snow White remarks that this is why she always listens to her conscience.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/604089199717810176 Appearances *Jiminy appears in Henry's storybook in "Going Home"File:311IDontKnow.png and "Unforgiven".File:413PinocchioGeppettoStorybook.png *Jiminy's name appears on the list Tamara has in "The Evil Queen".File:220LikeThePlague.png}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References ---- de:Jiminy Cricket es:Pepito Grillo fr:Jiminy Cricket it:Grillo Parlante pt:Grilo Falante ru:Говорящий Сверчок nl:Japie Krekel Category:Male Characters Category:Creatures Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters